Creating the Risque/Chapter 5
Summary: - Please enjoy! I'd like more reviews to improve. It had now been one full month since that terrible kidnap, but the putrid stench of Edward Cullen still hung in the air of the orphanage. It was like a bad case of the runs, it came when you least expect it. Anyway, the master nun had decided to tighten security, he felt so guilty that this had happened which was a terrible day if Assef had been kidnapped by Edward. Now they were being extra careful. Assef was sitting in his room, quietly reading a book. When Gary came in, watching from the window. "Think I don't see you?" Assef asked, clenching his fists and he put the book down. He got up and thankful that Tomas was not around to see this, leaned down to Gary's face. His eyes was closed in anticipation of that which is about to go down. "What is wrong with you? Why don't you mind leaving me alone?" He snapped at the younger laughed. "And why should I do that?" He asked. "Oh, I don't know… maybe you should?" Assef asked skeptically. He could feel that rush on power within him that urges to letGaryknow how wrong he had done. Before he could even control himself, he hadGarypinned to the ground and was tearing off his pants and his own pants were down and he dripped his underwear and smiled. Gary just cried in anticipation of the pain that is about to happen, when they heard a voice, small and frail like a baby bird, say, "NO!" at the top of its lungs. They turned around and when they did they saw Tomas watching them his little eyes filled with tears. He could not believe it. He run away to fetch the master nun. "FUCK!" Assef to his feet and scrambled out the door with his pants around his ankles. Assef made to go after him but tripped and fell face down onto the floor. He just lay there feeling sorry for himself for an hour until he realized where tomas was gone to get the master nun. So he got to his feet and pulled his pants up and when he was decent he ran out the door. He raced to the master nun's office, but it was too late. Little Tomas had already slipped inside. Assef pounded once, twice, three times on the door in desperation. The master nun came running out, pointing his gun in the black haired boys' face. "Care to explain yourself young man?" He asked as he put a hand onGary's to cry from the sexual trauma he almost experienced. "I…" Assef said, he could say nothing to make it better. Little tomas must be terrified of him, he reached out but the child pulled away in the arms of the master nun. "It's not what it looks like!" Assef said. "He's got a disabled brother and I was consoling him over that which we cannot help." He said. "Oh, okay." Said the master nun. She shielded his gun. "You may return to your rooms respectfully." He said. But all was not well as tomes refused to speak to assef. "I know you are lying and that which you were going to do have come forth tonight. I know who you are." He said. "your well earned reputation for slavery precedes you, my brother. Are you my brother?" He asked. "in everything but blood" Assef answered. "I did those things to protect you, whom I did not know, but you are more than that, you're what was lost in the fire of 1845 when I was born, I would take care of you before then." He explained. "You can be a friend, or an enemy. I care less which one you choose, but it would hurt to lose you, so choose wisely." He explained. "Friends forever?" tomas asked. "Friends forever" assef replied, holding his brother tightly in his arms. He kissed the blond haired head. "friends forever" he repeated knowing that come whatever happened, they would have each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Johann. "came to say you two are moving in with me and the old man" he said. "oh God wow really thank you!" Assef said in utter excitement of that that is taking him home forever now. "yes now let's get your bags and go" he said. They all got in the car and went back to the motel where the old man was. He ran out to them faster than the speed of light, hugging them both. He picked Assef up off the ground and swung him around in a circle, laughing that this moment had come to pass finally. "Welcome home! Welcome home, my sons!" he roared. He had a few drinking problems, but it was okay; social checked him over so he could take kids. "Thank you old man, it feel so good to be back here even though we came only for the moment." Assef replied. "I understand, my child. Oh god it feels good to have you both home now we can work on getting on with our lives" said Johann homosexually. He was about to say something else when they saw a red car driving towards them. It was the master nun. "Just wanted to say bye and good luck" he said. Then he realized something. "RAPIST!" He shouted, pointing at Assef and all hell broke loose. The master nun pulled out a rifle and shot at Assef. Tomas dove in front of him and got shot in the chest which is where the vital pumping heart was. "NOOOOOOOOO" Assef shouted as he watched the boy's life drain out of him. He knew what he had to do, so he bit tomas and on the neck, turning him to a vampire as well. Assef dodged the bullets, as the old man was being slain by the master nun to get revenge upon George who was a rapist. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he shouted and rugby tackled the master nun to the ground, in a frenzy, the master nun had Assef pinned, he lifted him over his head and threw him with such force that he crashed into Johann and they both flew into the wall. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said the old man, who watched his lover and now his son get thrown around like a sack of potatoes. He jumped to the deface in the master nun, knocking them both down, he struggled to get the gun and shot the master nun in the face. The master nun got back in his car and ran away. hope you liked it? what do you think of the master nun? is Assef in character? is Tomas in character? Does the old man have something to hide? Will Edward seek his revenge alone or will he get the help of the master nun? Tell me in a review.